Unexpected Detour
by kittylover1890
Summary: Set during 1st Ranma movie. Lychee's boat breaks apart after Jasmine's foot goes through it. Ranma and company are in real trouble... but then guess who shows up to save the day...? Guest starring Davy Jones from POTC! R&R! NO FLAMES!
1. Rescue? I Think Not

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ or Pirates of the Caribbean. Shame, that.

**Unexpected Detour**

**Hi folks! kittylover1890 here. This fic is set during the first Ranma ½ movie. I got this idea after seeing POTC3 3 times. This story guest stars Davy Jones from POTC 2 and 3. What would happen if, during the sea voyage to China, not only Kuno's boat, but Lychee's as well, broke apart, and our heroes were stranded at sea?! And then guess who shows up to "save the day"… Will Ranma get to Nekonron in time? Or will he and the others spend eternity in slavery on the **_**Flying Dutchman**_**?! And moreover, will Davy Jones realize the mistake he's made adding Ranma and company to the crew?! We pick up during the sea voyage to China.**

**And so our heroes' ordeal begins…. **

**Chapter One: Rescue? I Think Not**

Happosai, after the impact of Lychee's bullhorn, landed flat on the deck of Lychee's junk. Jasmine, her pet elephant, lifted her foot high, casting an ominous shadow over Happosai.

"Jasmine!" Lychee ordered.

"Finish him!" Soun Tendo yelled.

"Do it!" Ranma, in his girl-type form, yelled.

Crush him! the sign held by Ranma's father, Genma, in panda form, read.

Jasmine's foot came down, but went straight down through the deck, missing Happosai entirely.

Happosai jumped to his feet, shaking an indignant fist at his disciples. "Is this what you think of your master?!"

Suddenly, water began to spray up from the gouge in the deck left by Jasmine. Instantly it became a geyser of water.

"Oh, no! At this rate, the ship is going to sink!" Happosai yelled, panicked. Then he noticed Ranma, Genma, and Soun glaring daggers at him.

They leapt onto Happosai, clobbering him mercilessly.

"This is all _your_ fault, old man!" Ranma yelled.

"Stop! Ship is breaking up! Stop!!" Lychee yelled.

"Oh, too late…" Ryoga said, his face paling as he watched the deck break apart beneath his feet.

With an explosion of water, the junk splintered apart, scattering the passengers into the sea,

Ranma clung to what was left of the deck. "Oy… What the hell happened? Where's the ship?"

Kuno swam up, grabbing him in an embrace. "Oh, Pigtailed Girl! Thank goodness you're safe!"

Ranma socked him in the face, causing him to sink. "Idiot," he grumbled. Then he swiveled his head, looking for the others. "Mr. Tendo! Pop! Shampoo! Ryoga! Mousse! Lychee! Old man! You all right?!" he called.

Ranma sweatdropped to see Jasmine somehow still afloat. _It'll figure, if the elephant and the old man survive, but no one else does. I see him clinging to Jasmine's back there._

Slowly the group made its way to Ranma, who kept calling for them. They treaded water beside the deck remains.

Ranma glared at Happosai. "Well, this is another fine mess you've gotten us into."

"Yeah. This all your fault, old man!" Lychee scowled.

Ryoga, as P-chan, Mousse, in his duck form, and Shampoo in her cat form scowled at Happosai. Genma, as a panda, also looked angry.

"We're really in a pickle now," Soun spoke up. "We're out here in the middle of the ocean with no boat." He sighed. "Now what do we do?"

Genma nodded.

As if in answer, they heard something approaching behind them. They turned to see a ship with sails headed toward them, shrouded in shadow.

They watched it approach, getting a good look at it. Several of them scrambled up onto the remains of the deck.

The ship approaching was one of those old fashioned sailing ships from pirate days; it had a skeleton lashed to its bowsprit; the prow looked for all the world like a crocodile's open jaws. The entire hull was encrusted with barnacles, seaweed, and other ocean life.

"What the hell kind of ship _is_ that?" Ranma asked. He'd fished a brazier and a teapot out of the wreckage somehow and was heating seawater to be male again.

"I have bad feeling," said Lychee quietly.

"Tell me about it," said Ranma.

The ship came to a halt in front of them. For a second nothing happened.

The next second they were surrounded by what looked sea monsters. The men surrounding them were half-human, half-sea creature.

One of them, carrying chain shot, his face encrusted with barnacles, stepped forward. "Down on your marrowbones and pray!" he commanded. Then he looked at the motley crew gazing up at him. "What in hell…?" he asked. "They're all animals."

"Animals?" asked another man, this one with a hammerhead shark's head.

"There be only four humans among them."

"Hey! We're _all_ human! Well, 'cept the elephant, but… anyways, I'm really a guy!" Ranma threw in.

"Are you now?" came another voice, this one with a Scottish burr to it.

"Huh?" Ranma turned to see the new speaker. "Whoa!" he yelled upon seeing him.

This new man was over a foot taller than Ranma. A beard of tentacles hung from his chin. One hand was a giant crab claw.. One leg was naught but whalebone. Cold blue eyes bored into Ranma's.

"You look very feminine to me," the man said, gesturing with his right hand. The pointer finger was a long tentacle.

"Well, I _am_ a guy," said Ranma irritably. "I'm telling you. Just wait till this water finished heating up. You'll see."

"Humph. If you're so masculine, well, what man walks around half-naked?" the tentacled man gestured down at Ranma's legs.

Ranma looked down. His legs were bare; clearly he'd lost his pants in the breakup of the junk. "Great," he groaned. At least he'd held onto his shoes somehow. He glared at the tentacled man. "Who the hell are you, anyway? What ship is that? What do you want with us?"

The man laughed an unctuous, deep chuckle. "Don't you know, bein' seafarers?"

"I don't go to sea much," Ranma retorted. "None of us do." He reached down seeing the teapot steaming. He was knocked out of the way by Genma. "Hey!"

Genma, Mousse, Shampoo, and Ryoga leapt on it, pulling at it. The porcelain pot shattered, spraying hot water all over them- but missing Ranma.

"You jerks! That was my water!" Ranma yelled.

"Well, you should've offered to share in the first place!" Ryoga retorted.

"You think we _want_ these guys to see us like that?" Mousse yelled.

"Don't be so selfish, boy!" Genma admonished.

"_I'm_ selfish? Who pushed me out of the way?" Ranma yelled back.

"How you no can share with Shampoo?!"

"Stop it, all of you! Now is not time to fight!" Lychee chastised.

"I agree!" said the tentacled man, sneering at them.

"'Scuse me, this is _our_ private argument, not yours!" Ranma spun around. He looked the man over. "Man. What spring did _you_ fall into?"

"Spring?" An eyebrow went up.

"Duh. At Jusenkyo, the cursed training ground. What spring did you fall into, the 'spring of drowned squid and crab'?" Ranma sneered. "If that's possible?"

The tentacled man scowled. He reached out and grabbed Ranma's throat in his claw. "You've got spirit, wench. Spirit I'd love to break."

"Who are you callin' a wench, you… monster?" Ranma retorted.

"I take that as a compliment," the man sneered. "The ship before you is the _Flying Dutchman_."

Lychee shivered, hugging herself. "_Flying Dutchman_? Fishermen in Lychee village talk of that ship! Ship ferries souls of man what die at sea to underworld!"

"Aye, that be it, lass," said the man silkily. He released Ranma.

"Wait. If that's the _Flying Dutchman, _then you must be-" Mousse pointed.

"Davy Jones!" the others yelled.

"The same," said Jones calmly. "So, then. It seems you lot are in a bit of a situation. Lost and without a ship, without provisions, no idea where you are-"

"We do so know where we are! The East China Sea!" Ranma piped up.

"But do you know where you are _on_ the East China Sea?"

No one spoke.

"I thought so. Where were you heading before this… unfortunate incident?"

"Nekonron. We've got business with Kirin, the prince of Nekonron." Ryoga spoke up.

"Is that so?" Jones looked thoughtful, even vaguely interested. "Well, methinks you won't be getting there after all."

"Why say you, foul creature?" Kuno pointed his wooden sword at him.

Jones glared at him. "Just look around you. Your ship is in ruins, and you have no idea where you are going. It seems you are all doomed."

"We do _so_ know where we're going! We just have to get to China. Well, first." Ranma growled. "Then we can get where we're going."

"Again, not a possibility. Not if you're lost at sea with no provisions."

"Well, he _is_ right. We can't very well float to China on this debris. And Philippine pirates sail these waters." Genma said.

"Pop!" Ranma turned to scowl at him.

"Ai-ya! We in much trouble!" Shampoo cried. "We all die out here!"

Jones gave a sickly smile. "Good. Now that you all know the seriousness of your situation, I offer you a choice. Join my crew, and you'll be saved from death. Come aboard the _Dutchman_, and you'll not die out here, lost and starving, as you surely will otherwise. One hundred years before the mast." He stomped up to Shampoo, who looked the most fearful. "Will ye serve?"

"Shampoo not want die out here!" she cried. "Shampoo serve."

Nodding, Jones moved to each one of them.

"Lychee will serve."

Jasmine gave a trumpet.

"Where Lychee go, Jasmine go." Lychee explained.

"I'll serve," said Mousse nervously.

"You think _I _wanna die out here? I'll serve, too!" Happosai said. "Especially if Ranma serves!" He gave Ranma a lecherous smile. Ranma shuddered.

"I-I will serve," Ryoga stammered.

Soun just nodded.

"Speak up!" Jones commanded.

"Yes," Soun said at last.

Satisfied, Jones moved on.

"If I won't go hungry, I'll serve, too," said Genma.

"Pop, do you always have to think about nothing but food?" Ranma groaned.

"In fact, in exchange for a _constantly _full stomach, I offer you my s- uh, _daughter_ Ranma's hand in mar-"

MOOSH! Ranma stomped down on Genma's head, silencing him. "Shut it, Pop," Ranma growled.

"Any death but one in battle would be unworthy of the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High. I will serve." said Kuno firmly.

Jones stopped in front of Ranma. "Well, that just leaves you, Miss-"

"_Mister_ Ranma Saotome."

"_Miss_ Saotome. Will ye serve, or die out here alone?"

Ranma sighed, clenching his fists. "Seems I've got no choice. Fine." he said. "I'll serve."

"There!" said Jones, giving a grin. "Hop to, all of you! Get them aboard the ship and take them to the brig until they are assigned duties!" Jones ordered his crew.

Maccus, the shark-headed first mate, spoke up. "What about the elephant?"

Jones sighed. "I don't know. Pen it up on the main deck somehow!"

"Don't worry," Ranma looked at the others. :"We'll find a way out of this."

"Get movin', the lot a'ya!" Maccus ordered, stomping on the deck of the ruined junk.

The deck shook; Shampoo gave an "Ai-ya!" and dropped into the sea.

Ranma gave a yell as Shampoo, in cat form, leapt out of the water, right at him. She hooked her claws into Ranma's red shirt.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Ranma screamed. He leaped form the junk's deck to the _Dutchman_, leaping through the rigging, trying to dislodge Shampoo. "Get it offa me!"

The crew guffawed at this merry sight. All except Jones, who sighed, covering his face with his hand.

_This was a mistake, I can just tell_, he thought.

Next: Duty assignments!

**Okay, folks, that was chappie one! I know, the whole teapot thing was random, but Ranma itself is random! After all, Akane can pull mallets out of nowhere to clobber Ranma; so I assume it's okay for Ranma to find a teapot and brazier in a shipwreck. The Dutchman crew I use in this fic is the one from the movies; I really am no good at making up new characters. R&R!!! No flames! See ya in cahppie two!**


	2. Duty Assignments

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or Davy Jones. Frankly, I think they'd be a bit of a handful.

**Chapter Two: Duty Assignments**

The following morning, Ranma, Genma, Soun, Shampoo, Ryoga, Mousse, Lychee, Kuno, and Happosai stood in a line, facing Jones, in his cabin.

"Time to assign you duties. So, do any of you have any skills to speak of? What did you do before setting sail? I don't imagine children like you did anything much."

Ranma clenched his fists, controlling his anger. "I'm a martial artist. We're all martial artists."

"All of you, you say? Even the elephant?" Jones smirked at him.

Ranma knew he was just being mean. _Must be the guy's nature_, he thought.

"Of course not! Don't be ridiculous!" Ranma groaned.

"Well, you said _all_ of you were martial artists." Jones chuckled.

"You _know_ what I meant."

Jones got to his feet. The group took a collective step back.

"I wonder whether any of you can do anything for this ship. You, there. The old one. What about you?" Jones pointed to Happosai.

"The shriveled little old freak's name is Happosai and he is an old pervert who likes to collect women's underwear." Ranma answered. He looked at Happosai. "Ain't that right, you little old lech?"

"I'm a martial artist-a master- too, you know! Yours, in fact!" Happosai retorted.

"What_ever_! Too bad there aren't any women on this ship for you to molest!"

"Of course there are! I'm looking at one of them right now!" Happosai leapt at him.

The next second Ranma had Happosai's face mashed into the floor of Jones' cabin.

Jones scowled.

"You may as well get used to seeing that. He does that- especially to me- a lot." Ranma looked at him.

"Then you two had best get used to feelin' the lash on your backs. Listen well, the lot of you. Put aside ant petty conflicts between yourselves, lest you feel the bite of the lash on your backs. I will brook no infantile behavior or disobedience on my ship."

Jones was addressing the group, but his eyes were on Ranma.

Ranma glared back. _Great. So whatever these idiots pull, I'll get blamed for it. Dammit! We'll never get to Nekonron! _

Jones sat down on the bench in front of his organ again. "Am I clear, all of you?"

"Aye, sir," they replied half-heartedly in unison.

"Now. Duties. You. The Chinese Amazon."

Shampoo gasped. "How you know-?"

Jones smiled. Shampoo shuddered.

"I know more than ye think, lass. What can you do?"

"Back in Japan, Shampoo run restaurant."

:"Did you, now? Well, then, you're our new ship's cook. I'll expect my meals at certain time each day. When we're done here, get yourself to the galley, Miss Shampoo. Understood?"

Shampoo nodded fearfully.

"Speak up!" Jones ordered. "When I ask you a question, I expect an answer. Understood?"

"Shampoo understand, Captain."

"Good. Mr. Hibiki. You look like the intelligent type." Jones looked at Ryoga.

Ranma stifled a laugh.

"I think you'll be the assistant navigator. You look to be good with maps."

Ranma could not stifle the words that came next. "That's a bad idea, sir. A _really_ bad idea."

"And why is that, Miss Saotome?"

"Ryoga has no sense of direction. None whatsoever. This guy would get lost going to the house next door. Of course, he'd get lost in any empty room. Do yourself a humongous favor- pick someone else for navigator."

"How _dare _you humiliate me in front of the captain, Ranma?" Ryoga yelled.

"Oh, shut up, Ryoga. You know it's true. What about that incident when we were in school together, when you challenged me to that fight after school in the lot behind your house? I waited for four days for you to show up! Why did I have to wait _four days _for you to show up in a lot _behind your house_?! Because you were _lost_! You got lost trying to find your way home from school! I got tired of waiting for you and left and then you showed up and you never let me forget it. Did you really expect me to wait there forever? You were just mad that I decided not to wait for you anymore! It takes you months to find the dojo again after you visit, and _we live in the same town_!" Ranma scoffed. "Oh, yeah. Master navigator."

"I'm warning you, Ranma! I'll show you-" Ryoga spluttered.

"STOW IT, THE BOTH OF YOU!" Jones was on his feet again. Ranma and Ryoga stopped short, turning to Jones. His tentacle beard was flushed with fury. "What did I just say about your petty disagreements? I think you two will feel the whip first. As soon as we're done here." Jones sat down again.

"Nice one, P-chan," Ranma hissed to Ryoga.

"Don't think, Miss Shampoo, Miss Lychee, Miss Saotome, that because you are women, that you will be spared the lash. You are all part of the crew, and all crew receive the same discipline. Keep that in mind." Jones growled. "Whether you be under a Jusenkyo curse or not."

The night before, after boarding, they'd told Jones of their Jusenkyo curses; he'd heard of the cursed training ground, much to their surprise.

"Then why'd you act stupid when I asked you if you fell in a spring?!" Ranma demanded. Everyone glared at him to quiet him.

Now Jones was in a quandary; how to assign duties to crewmembers who turned into animals- and not sea animals, at that- when they got wet?

In the end, Lychee was sent to the galley to help Shampoo; Mousse and Soun became riggers; in charge of rigging and sails; Genma was to join those who turned the "capstan hammer" that summoned the Kraken, Jones' giant squid-like beast. Kuno became a second mate, due to his "commanding personality", as Jones called it. Ryoga was assigned to the crow's nest, Happosai became a gunner, assisting the men who fired the _Dutchman's_ cannons, and Jasmine the elephant was also assigned to the capstan hammer- the only job Jones could think of for her.

"And once again, that leaves only you, Miss Saotome." said Jones, looking at Ranma. "What to do with you?"

Ranma watched and waited.

"I know," said Jones. "You will be my cabin girl. Your duties will be to fetch my meals and perform any other requests I make of you. Errands and the like. And, this way, I can keep you under close watch."

"What?! You're making me your little errand girl so you can baby-sit me?" Ranma asked, nonplussed.

"Aye, lass. You seem to be the one most likely to stir up trouble. This time only, I'll spare the lash. But best you learn to obey me, Miss Saotome. My patience can only be stretched so far." Jones said, his voice full of warning. "Am I understood, Miss Saotome?'

Ranma glared into his eyes. "Aye, _Captain_."

"Don't worry. I have nothing inappropriate in mind. A shrew like you holds no interest for me."

"That's a relief," Ranma said quietly.

"Go to your positions. You're dismissed. All except you. Miss Saotome. I have duties for you." Jones turned his back on them.

"I outrank _all_ of you! You'll so be taking orders from me as well as from the captain!" Kuno crowed, as snootily as ever.

"Don't get used to it, Kuno. We won't be here long." Ranma yelled after him as he exited.

"What? You don't think an eternity is long enough?" Jones spoke up.

"_What?!_ You aid the deal was for a hundred years!"

Jones chuckled evilly. "It makes little difference. By that time, you will have become part of this very ship, melding with it, become one with it." He said. "Little by little, you'll lose who you are until you cease to exist except as part of this ship. You'll all meet this fate."

"We'll see about that! I _will_ find a way off this ship!" Ranma said angrily.

"You will try, Miss Saotome. You will try." Jones' evil chuckling filled the room.

Next up: "I'm Not Scared of You"!

**Okay- chappie two! Hope this sets the scene for how Ranma and Jones will get along in this story! Ranma may have given in and agreed to join the crew, but he won't let Jones scare him! Ranma makes this very clear in the next chapter! Pity poor Davy Jones…. He's bitten off more than he can chew! **

**R&R! **


	3. I'm Not Scared of You

Disclaimer: I don not own Ranma or Davy Jones. I think they're proud of that fact.

**Chapter Three: "I'm Not Scared of You"**

Ranma entered Jones' cabin a few days later, carrying a tray of food. It had not been an easy morning- Jimmy Legs, the bosun, had tried to touch Ranma in an unwise way. Very unwise. And Ranma had told him so- with his fists.

_Man, I can't believe I lost my pants, _he thought. _Thank God this shirt goes down to my thighs- well, sort of. _ He yanked down it with his free hand.

"Lunch time," he said, handing Davy Jones the bowl of steaming ramen.

Jones took it with a grunt. "This again?" he asked.

"Shampoo ran a ramen restaurant back home. Not a gourmet place. Lychee's family owned a restaurant, but she never worked there. She just cooks what Shampoo's taught her to cook. I'll try to tell Shampoo to add a little variety to the menu. But if you ask me, you should be grateful that your new ship's cook is a restaurateur. At least she knows how to cook." said Ranma. "It could be much worse. Believe me."

Jones turned his head to glare at Ranma. "Don't get sassy with _me_, Miss Saotome. As I said, you will not be spared the lash again."

Ranma slammed a fist down on the organ. "Look, Jones. You don't scare me, all right? I'm not scared of you. I've been up against worse."

"Worse than the devil himself?" Jones said, anger building in his face.

"You're not the devil. You're just a guy who decided to take his broken heart out on the rest of the world. Go ahead, whip me. Whip me till my back's as red as my shirt. I don't care. I'm not happy being stuck here, and I ain't afraid to say so." Ranma said irritably.

Jones swatted Ranma's hand off the organ with his claw, then slammed his claw down on the organ, his eyes blazing, the long tentacles of his beard wrapping loosely around Ranma's neck. "Do not test me," he growled.

Ranma backed away, batting the tentacles away. "Whatever. Look, a bit of friendly advice. I'd keep a close eye on Happosai if I were you. He's the _real_ troublemaker. My whole group's situation is his fault. Long story. You know, I'm probably the only one in the group you're gonna get any work out of. Well, except maybe Mr. Tendo and Lychee- and the old freak and Kuno. I mean, 'cause we're always getting wet, so the rest of us'll always be in animal form. Dunno what help they are in that form. At least I stay human. Still…" Ranma gave the bottom of his shirt a tug again. "Say, Cap'n, there isn't anything around I can use for pants, is there? I'm not exactly liking the looks your crew is giving me."

Jones chuckled. "Why should it matter? You're really a boy, aren't you? That isn't how you really look. Isn't that what you've been saying? Who cares what they say or do or see, if it's not your real form?"

"You know I can't stay in boy form long! It's not my fault you still haven't seen me as a guy yet! I'm always getting wet! Stupid waves wash over the ship, and then we go underwater! I'm essentially stuck like this! And y'know, some of those guys can't keep their hands to themselves, either! Do you know how many times I've had my butt pinched? My boobs squeezed?! And I've only been here three days! They bother me more than they bother Shampoo and Lychee! And of course I'm gonna fight back if they try to do something to me!" Ranma yelled. "Like this morning!"

"So it was you who started that brawl on the deck."

"Yes! That bosun, whatshisname, Jimmy Legs! Guy wouldn't get his hands off me!"

Jones got to his feet. "I will not tolerate discord on my ship!"

"What am I s'posed to do, let these idiots rape me?!" Ranma yelled.

"You have duties. You are expected to carry them out."

"So when these guys get lecherous, I'm just s'posed to ignore it."

"Yes. If you are indeed truly male, as you say, though I've never seen you as such, it should not matter what other men think of you." Jones said.

"What?! Why, you-" Ranma yelled, getting into Jones' face.

Suddenly Jones clamped his tentacled hand and claw on Ranma's shoulders, snarling into his face.

Ranma gave a grunt of surprise.

"I've had enough of your insolence, Miss Saotome. I think it's about time you felt the lash, delivered by my own hand!"

Jones dragged Ranma out onto the deck.

"What-? Hey! Lemme get this straight! You're gonna whip _me_ 'cause _your_ crew's bein' perverted? How is that fair? _I'm _the victim here!" Ranma yelled.

Jones spun Ranma around so Ranma's back was to him, then Jones tore Ranma's shirt off. Ranma now stood on the deck in only his boxer shorts and shoes.

"Hey!" he yelled, crossing his arms over his girl-type breasts. "That's my only shirt, my only _clothes_, ya jerk!"

Jones shoved Ranma up against the capstan, holding him there with his claw.

"Oof! Hey!" Ranma protested.

Jones leaned in close as the crew tied Ranma to the capstan.

"You are not being punished for the crew's lechery. That will be punished soon enough, You are being punished for your insolence. I think it's time you learned your place, girl. We will see if you still do not fear me after I've given you ten lashes of the cat o'nine tails." Jones hissed in Ranma's ear, and then backed away.

The crew surrounding them chuckled.

"You perverts can shut up! You're next!" Ranma yelled.

A second later, Ranma screamed as the cat cut into his back. Once, twice, thrice… After the third stroke, Ranma bit down hard on his screams, unwilling to let Jones know how much it hurt. He swore that, no matter how much Jones disciplined him, he'd never let Jones know how much it hurt, never let Jones break him. Rather than the pain, Ranma focused on that resolution and on his ultimate mission: get to Nekonron and stop Kirin form marrying Akane.

When it was over, Ranma's bonds were cut and he slumped to the deck. He felt his shirt tossed down onto his raw, bloody back. Then came Jones' voice again.

"Mayhap now you've learned your lesson, Miss Saotome."

Ranma, his eyes blazing with anger, turned to Jones. "Not likely, ya jerk. This'll do you no damn good. I don't care how much you whip me. I'll still speak my mind. You'll never break me, pal. Never. So do your worst."

Jones took hold of Ranma's braid, pulling his head up. "I knew as soon as I saw you that you'd be nothing but trouble. Yet still I made the offer, and you accepted. I'll break you yet." He stood up, turning to his crew. "Brig!" he shouted, pointing to Ranma.

Later, down in the brig, where they'd all been ordered to sleep, Ranma sat facing the barred door as Shampoo treated the wounds from the cat. He was a boy again; an empty kettle sat beside him.

"You see, boy? I warned you not to be a smart-aleck with captain, didn't I? I knew this would happen." Genma admonished.

"Shut up, Pop," Ranma retorted. "If you think I'm gonna let that walking squid push me around, you got another thing coming, pal."

"You got what you've long deserved. I only wished I could've done it myself." Kuno said, a smirk on his face.

Everyone scowled at him.

"Shut up, Kuno. You're an even worse bootlicker here than you were back home. Y'know, I'm tempted to leave you here when we escape." Ranma growled. "And we will. I swear." He sighed. "We just have to survive until we can find a way to escape."

"You know, you'd better not be telling Jones anything we say in here, Kuno," Ryoga looked at him.

"Yeah. He would, the ass-kissing toady," Ranma muttered.

"Well, we'll just have to be more careful what we say when Kuno is around." Soun said. "Just in case."

"Yeah. Guess so." Ranma agreed.

Next up: Whippings all around!

**Okay- chapter three! It's not the last time Ranma gets whipped! This fic will center on Ranma's conflict with Jones and Jones' inability to break him, and Ranma's hope for escape. Does he? You'll see! **

**The next chappie might a few days coming- I have yet to write it, but the ending is all written! Oh, and one reviewer asked me if Jack Sparrow will be in this fic- he will not; I made no plans to include him. Davy Jones is my favorite POTC character, so he is the only guest star from POTC. **

**Anyways, R&R please! See you next chapter!**


	4. Crime and Punishment

Disclaimer: Ownership: Ranma- nope. Davy Jones- nope. Dang it!

**This is kind of a filler chapter; it's just meant to convey the passage of time. If it seems repetitive, it's only to depict the monotony of life on the **_**Flying Dutchman**_**. The real action will start soon. It's kind of stupid, but here it is!**

**Chapter Four: Crime and Punishment**

During Ranma's time on the _Dutchman_, Jones never seemed short of reasons to whip him. In fact, he seemed to take a sadistic delight in doing it himself.

And Kuno stood nearby, tears in his eyes to see his "Pigtailed Girl" so treated.

_Jerk_, thought Ranma. _That idiot Kuno. He __still__ hasn't figured out that the Pigtailed Girl and I are the same person. He wouldn't be standin' there look that if he had. _

This whipping had not been a punishment for insolence, but one for something like disturbing the peace.

How did it happen? Like this…

Shampoo couldn't stand to be apart from Ranma all day any longer. The only time she saw Ranma was at night, in the brig. With everyone there, it was not very conducive to romantic overtures. So one day she left the galley without permission.

As she ran out onto the deck, where Ranma stood beside Jones at the helm, a wave washed over Shampoo, and she was a cat again. She bounded up and leapt at Ranma.

"CAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT!!!!!!" Ranma shrieked as Shampoo grabbed onto him.

He leapt away, paying little attention to where he was going. He bounded through the rigging, and bounced off the masts, the capstan, and even off the wheel, causing it to spin wildly. The ship turned rapidly to port. Furious, Jones grabbed the wheel, stabilizing the ship. He watched Ranma, screaming like a child, running, trying to escape Shampoo, who kept a tight grip.

Finally, Ranma took another leap. Blinded by his fearful tears, he collided with the mainmast. He landed with a thud on the deck. Shampoo meowed and stood nearby.

Immediately Jones stomped over, grabbed Shampoo by the scruff of her neck, and hauled Ranma to his feet.

Handing Shampoo to Jimmy Legs with an order not to let her get away, Jones once again had Ranma lashed to the capstan. He tore off Ranma's shirt and raised the cat…

After it was over, Ranma scowled at Jones. "_Now_ what'd I do? That was _so_ not my fault!"

"I told you the day I assigned you duties. I will not tolerate infantile behavior on my ship." Jones replied. "Now get to my cabin and stay there." He gave Ranma a shove, and then handed the whip to Jimmy Legs, who still held Shampoo tightly." Take her to the galley and change her back. Five lashes. Miss Shampoo must learn not to leave the galley unless I allow it." He smirked at her. "No matter _how_ much she misses her beloved."

"Aye, Cap'n," Jimmy Legs grinned at Shampoo nastily.

A couple more days passed.

Ranma knew Happosai wouldn't be able to stand it anymore either. He'd behaved himself since that day they were assigned duties, but it was only a matter of time, Ranma knew. And he'd be even more daring than Shampoo. He wouldn't care what Jones did to him afterward.

Happosai had the gall to come into Jones' cabin one afternoon while Ranma attempted to tidy it up. Ranma was alone; Jones was at the wheel.

"Ranma! How are you?" Happosai asked, a lecherous glint Ranma recognized immediately in his eyes.

"What do _you_ want, y'old lech? Get outta here. You're gonna get me in trouble." Ranma replied irritably.

"Is that any way to talk to your master?" Happosai asked, walking toward him.

"Stay away from me! I am so not getting in trouble for something one of you idiots started!" Ranma yelled.

"Humph! It hardly makes a difference to me. Jones'll never be able to catch me, anyway. That whalebone leg slows him down. Besides, I've been lonely for female companionship. So how's about comforting a lonely old man?!"

Happosai leapt at him.

Up on deck, Davy Jones heard the commotion in the cabin below. He heard Ranma and Happosai yelling at each other:

"Raaaaaanmaaaa!"

"Get off me, y'old freak!"

"What now?" Sighing angrily, Jones began to stomp down toward his cabin. "Mr. Maccus, take the wheel. Seems Miss Saotome needs another dose of discipline."

"Aye, Cap'n," Maccus replied.

_How many times does Miss Saotome intend to test my patience?_ Jones thought.

A minute later, the cabin door burst open. Jones saw Ranma and Happosai wrestling on the ragged carpet.

"Leggo, y'old goat!" Ranma yelled.

"WHAT'S ALL THIS, THEN?!" Jones bellowed.

Ranma and Happosai froze and looked up. Happosai's face was buried in Ranma's girl-type breasts. Ranma had hit him several times, leaving lumps on his head.

"Okay. I'm setting the record straight before you say anything else." said Ranma, kicking Happosai off but catching his collar to prevent him from escaping. Ranma pointed at Happosai. "_This_ little old pervert barged in here while I was working, minding my own beeswax. 'Kay? This is all _his_ fault. If you have to punish someone, punish _him_."

Jones, his face livid, stormed up and grabbed both of them. He dragged them both to the deck.

Ranma sighed as he was lashed to the capstan again. "Man. Here we go again."

When it was over, Ranma's back felt like chopped meat. Being whipped with a cat o'nine tails- three times in just over one week, no less- was worse than being whipped with an ordinary whip. It was like being flogged with nine whips at once, so the five lashes Ranma received was really more like fifty. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep on his back for a _long_ time. He could barely stand to wear his shirt; but he wasn't about to sot around half-naked here.

As Ranma limped back toward Jones' cabin, Jones, smirking, reached out and took Ranma's chin in his tentacled hand.

"Best watch yourself, girl, or you'll not have a back left to whip!" Jones sneered.

Ranma pulled away, scowling. "Don't touch me," he spat.

Jones gave an unctuous chuckle, and then turned to his crew. "Tie the old one to the capstan," he ordered.

Happosai, much to Ranma's surprise, submitted to this, but there was a crafty look in his eyes.

When Jones turned away to take the cat from Jimmy Legs, Happosai slipped out of his bonds.

Jones turned back to him and raised the cat. "Lechery is not permitted on this ship."

As the whip fell, Happosai leapt away, quick as the wind.

Jones let out a bellow of frustration.

"He's not such as easy target," Ranma said, tired and in pain. "That old goat'll always be faster than your whip. I'm the only one fast enough to catch him."

Jones said nothing. He just shoved Ranma toward his cabin. Ranma couldn't help gasping in pain quietly.

Somehow Ranma knew things would only get worse after this point.

Next up: Jones collects on a debt and takes Ranma along for the ride!

**Okay- chapter 4! Again, kind of stupid, and short, but they get better. I swear. **

**R&R!!! See you in chapter 5!**


	5. New Crewmates

Disclaimer: If I did own Ranma or Davy Jones, which I don't, I would be a very rich woman and be using a better comp, but what can you do?

**A few minor OCs here (only one of whom is named) who don't show up again, though they are taken into the crew. Again, my OCs are not very good, but they only appear in this chapter anyway.**

**Chapter Five: New Crewmates**

Ranma was in Jones' cabin, as usual, tidying it up as best he could.

"'Tidy it up', he says," Ranma grumbled. "Right. How'm I s'posed to tidy it up when half this stuff is attached to the ship?" He grunted, trying to pull up some stubborn seaweed.

Then came a cry from above: "All hands on deck! All hands on deck! Wreck sighted!" It was Maccus, the first mate.

"Huh?" Ranma asked.

Suddenly Jones stormed into the cabin and grabbed Ranma. He started to drag him toward the deck.

"Hey! What's goin' on? Lemme go! I'm not done yet!" Ranma protested.

"Shut up and come with me. You're about to get some new crewmates." Jones growled.

Upon emerging onto the deck, Jones called to his crew, "Prepare to board!"

"What? Board? What's going on?" Ranma asked again.

Jones gave a snarl, grabbed Ranma's chin in his claw, and turned his face toward the sea. Now Ranma could see it: the ship scuttled on a reef, half-sunk. A luxury yacht. In the dark, stormy night, it was almost invisible due to its lack of lights; invisible to all- except the _Flying Dutchman_.

"Board _that_? It's a wreck!" Ranma said.

"Aye. Wrecks carry not only provisions we can claim, but crew to add." Jones said, a cruel smile on his face.

"Wait. You don't mean you're gonna do to them what you did to us?" Ranma said angrily.

"Of course, Miss Saotome. How do you think I built my crew over the centuries?" Jones answered calmly.

"That's not fair! At least tell'em what's gonna happen to'em! _Tell_'em that they'll melt into the ship!"

"Why? Then I would never get new crewmembers." Jones said.

"Fine, then! If you won't tell'em, I _will_." Ranma declared.

Now Jones' tentacled hand came up to wind around Ranma's neck. "You do that, Miss Saotome, and I'll ensure that you and all your little friends feel the lash for your indiscretion." Jones snarled in Ranma's face.

"Then why force me to come along?"

"I've learned it's best to keep my eyes on you. Now come along and keep silent, else I'll cut your tongue out." Jones hissed.

"What? But you said I'd be whipped!"

"Aye. That, too," said Jones. He grabbed Ranma's arm again and dragged him down to the main deck, where they met Maccus.

"Five men left alive. The rest have moved on." Maccus reported.

Jones gave a curt nod.

A second later, to Ranma's surprise, he found himself, Jones, and Maccus standing on the deck of the scuttled ship. Several _Dutchman_ crew were already there; they'd rounded up the few survivors, and the five frightened men knelt on the deck, quaking silently save for fearful whimpers and whispered prayers.

Mousse, Ryoga, Soun, and Kuno were among the crew surrounding the men. Comically, Ryoga and Mousse held umbrellas over themselves, to avoid getting rained on and transforming. All of them held weapons.

"Down on your marrowbones and pray!" Clanker ordered.

While Ranma watched, Jones calmly walked down the line of doomed sailors, stopping to bend down in front of the man who quaked the most.

Jones lit his pipe and breathed smoke in the man's face as he asked, "Do you fear death?"

The man was shaking so badly he couldn't answer.

Jones went on. "Do you fear that dark abyss? All your sins laid bare and punished? I can offer you… an escape."

Ranma bit down on his tongue to keep himself from speaking. He clenched his fists so hard he could feel the blood drain from his knuckles.

"Join my crew, and postpone the judgment. One hundred years before the mast."

Jones paused briefly. Ranma knew what would come next.

"Will ye serve?"

The man's voice shook as he spoke. "I-I will serve."

Jones went down the line. The next three men readily agreed. The fifth and final man was dressed in very expensive clothes- a Versace suit.

"Listen! Let me make a deal with you!" he cried desperately. "Let me find another man for you! Another soul-"

"One soul is not equal to another!" Jones snapped. Then he studied the man's face. "Wait." He smiled. "Well, well. Fancy meeting you out here, Charles Morgan. You think I've forgotten the debt you owe me? If I recall, your becoming rich was _my_ doing. Only the rich can afford a Versace." Jones said the name mockingly.

"No! No, please! I-I'm to be married! My fiancée is expecting my child! I can't-"

"We had a deal, Mr. Morgan. Your soul if I made you rich. I led you to that treasure. I've waited five years. Now, time's up." Jones hissed.

Ranma could not contain his curiosity. "What's this all about, anyway?"

Morgan looked at him hardly. "None of your business, girl!"

Jones stomped loudly on the deck. Morgan froze.

"Curious, Miss Saotome? Well, then, I'll tell you the story of this little bargain. Give you an idea of the favors asked of me. What they are willing to sell their souls for." said Jones. "I met Morgan five years ago. A desperate man. Desperately poor. And desperately wanting to be rich. He asked me if I might lead him to or at least tell him of a lost treasure that would bring both riches and fame to him. And so I did. And you know the price I asked in return. I've waited five years to claim Morgan's soul. He became known around the world for finding Kidd's lost treasure; he wrote books, gave lectures- became rich. He wanted fame and riches- and received them. I almost always ask the same price for a favor, Miss Saotome. And I never miss a chance to collect on a debt." Jones smirked at Morgan. "Do I, Mr. Morgan?"

Morgan shivered, but not from cold, in his wet Versace suit.

Jones turned to his crew. "Get them aboard the ship!"

"Aye, Captain," Maccus said.

"Now if only I could find Nekonron to collect on Kirin's debt," Jones muttered.

Ranma gasped- he'd overheard. No wonder Jones had looked so interested when Ranma had told him they'd been headed for Nekonron. Jones had business with Kirin as well.

For now, Ranma chose to keep this to himself; perhaps he could use this information to free himself and the others from this hell.

Next up- Adjusting and transforming (again, in a way)!

**Okay- chapter 5! Okay, kind a flimsy premise for a bargain for your soul, but if you're desperate… In any case, yes, the umbrella thingy was a little random, but it was funny! And you get a cookie of you can guess where I got the inspiration for Morgan's last name! Sorry it was short- the next ones should be longer. See you next chapter! R&R!!!!**


	6. Adjusting and Transforming

Disclaimer: Man, I'm running out of snappy disclaimer ideas! Oh, well. In any case, I own nothing.

**Chapter Six: Adjusting and Transforming**

So much about life on the _Flying Dutchman_ had taken getting used to. Ranma was almost constantly in girl-type form. He'd tried numerous times to get Jones to see him in his real form. He would go to the galley, dump a kettle of hot water on himself, run like hell for Jones' cabin- but never made it there as a boy. Something always happened. Usually it was a wave, washing over the deck (for some reason, the water around the _Dutchman_ was always cold, no matter how close to the equator they were), or Jones ordered the ship submerged. That was one thing about the _Dutchman_ that did fascinate Ranma somewhat- that the ship could go underwater as well as on top of it. But when the ship surfaced, everyone threw up seawater- including Ranma. This was one thing he would never get used to.

But then he discovered something else one day that he would also have to get used to- something far worse and more bizarre than throwing up seawater.

They'd been in the ship for about a week and a half, by Ranma's estimate; he'd lost track of time somewhat. That morning started off normally enough down in the brig- everyone up at dawn, Jones' orders.

Genma was still snoring as Ranma sat up, rubbing his eyes. Happosai was also snoring.

Shampoo and Lychee were already up and in the galley; by now they knew Jones' meal schedule. He'd be up shortly and he'd be expecting his breakfast to be ready. They'd figured they'd better learn the schedule- or suffer the consequences.

_We're not crew, we're slaves_, Ranma thought, yawning and standing up groggily. _I have __got__ to find a way off this ship. _

Mousse stirred on the floor about six feet away. He sat up, rubbed his eyes, and scratched his head. He felt something odd in his hair- something slimy.

Curious, he gripped it and gave it a yank. "OW!" he yelled, ripping it loose. That was odd… He held up what he'd pulled loose and slipped his glasses on. Seaweed- it was seaweed. He could understand getting seaweed in his hair; they did spend as much time under the sea as on it. But why would it hurt to pull it out? It wasn't even tangled in. Mousse slipped his hands into his hair again. Once again he felt the sliminess. More seaweed. A yank confirmed that is was stuck to his scalp.

"Oh, God!" Mousse yelled. "I have seaweed growing in my hair!"

Ranma just laughed.

"What are _you_ laughing at, Ranma Saotome? You're not exactly human anymore, either!" Mousse growled back.

"What?" Ranma asked, a confused smile on his face.

Soun sat up, pointing to Ranma's arms.

Ranma looked down and saw them for the first time. The silvery, translucent scales running up and down his arms-and his bare legs. His hands were webbed; a quick touch confirmed the presence of a few barnacles next to his left eye. Everyone else had either scales and/or barnacles somewhere on their bodies, and who knew what else. Ryoga too had seaweed in his hair.

The sight of his own body sent Ranma at first into a panic and then into a rage. He jumped up, slipped into his shoes, and stomped up into Jones' cabin.

Davy Jones was already awake; he'd already been given breakfast by Shampoo. That was the only meal Ranma was not required to fetch. Hearing the intrusion, Jones turned. Ranma was storming up to him.

Ranma thrust his scaly arm into Jones' face.

"All right, you. What the _hell_ is happening to us?!" Ranma demanded angrily.

Jones just smiled.

"Answer me!" Ranma yelled.

:"Calm yourself, Miss Saotome. What you see is perfectly normal," Jones said.

"'Normal'? _Normal?!_ It's normal for us to have scales growing on our skin and seaweed growing out of our scalps?! I have _barnacles_ growing on my face!"

Jones sighed. "This _is _normal for crew of this ship. We all begin taking on the characteristics of sea life since we are not only in the sea or on it but _of_ it."

"So we all start turning into fish, essentially?"

"More or less, yes."

"Hm. So _that's_ why you and your crew all look like sea monsters. And so now _we_ will, too, me and my friends?" Ranma looked peeved. "And then vanish into the ship itself."

"In time. Yes." Jones said calmly.

Ranma and Jones were silent, glaring at each other for a bit.

"Seems there's a lot you didn't bother to tell us before we joined the crew," Ranma grumbled.

Jones just chuckled cruelly.

Later that day Ranma got to see the extent of the others' transformations. Ryoga had more than just seaweed in his hair; barnacles grew on his face and limbs, even in pig form. Mousse found a starfish attached to the left side of his face and random barnacles and scales on his arms. He had one large barnacle growing on the back of his left hand.

Shampoo, who normally had bells in her hair (at the ends of the little "pigtails" that hung down in front), now had scallop shells there. Mauve scales shone on her face like blush and in random other places on her body. She also had tiny, wing-like fins behind her ears.

Lychee seemed the least transformed; no scales on her face, but a few on her neck and the tops of her hands. That was it. Jasmine had clumps of barnacles and anemones growing in her thick pachyderm skin.

Genma, to his horror, found mussels growing out of his neck.

Soun has seaweed in his hair and tiny barnacles in odd circles around his eyes.

Happosai's hair had started hardening into coral. (If there was anything else under his clothes, he wouldn't show Ranma- not unless Ranma "showed him something" first.)

Kuno's change was more pronounced and extreme, possibly due to his loyalty to Jones. His hair had coral _and_ seaweed in it; an anemone sat at the back of his neck, and another on his chin; tiny shellfish grew over his eyebrows; barnacles and coral had started to cement the toes of his bare feet together.

Now, Kuno wasn't just plain scary- he was disturbing to look at, as well. Yet, it seemed not to bother him, looking like this.

"Kuno, you idiot! Don't you see what's happening to you?! You're becoming one of _them_!" Ranma yelled one day.

Kuno grabbed him in s fierce hug. "Oh, how touching! My pigtailed goddess is worried for me!"

"Leggo a'me! Those damn anemones are stinging me!" Ranma booted him away. "Moron."

He looked at his webbed hands. _This is only gonna get worse the longer we stay here,_ he thought. _I gotta get us outta here before we all grow gills or something!_

Next up: Panda-monium, and Jones uses Ranma's worst fear to punish him!

**Okay- chapter six! A little dull and short, but I wanted to show what was happening to our favorite Wrecking Crew! See you next chapter! R&R!!!**


	7. A New Kind of  Punishment

Disclaimer: I'd sooner own the _Flying Dutchman_ than own Ranma and Davy Jones! I own none of them, though, sadly.

**Author's note: This chapter has been slightly revised and expanded; a reviewer told me I left out the Neko-Ken, so I revised this chapter to include it. I like hiw it came out!**

**Chapter Seven: A New Kind of Punishment**

_I can't believe this_, Ranma thought, gazing at the scales on his arms as he stormed into the galley. _I'm turning into a damned fish!_ It was time to bring Jones' supper to him.

Ranma had recently confronted Jones about the scales growing on his own arms and legs. And Jones had the gall to say that it was normal for crewmen! _Normal_ for things to start growing out of their skin!

_What's next, seaweed in my hair?_ Ranma thought. Everyone else seems to be getting it there. _Oh, well. Better than coral, like the old freak. At least I'll be able to sleep. At least seaweed is soft_.

Then he stopped short.

Shoving the last bit of food on Jones' dinner platter into his mouth was Genma Saotome. He looked like a deer caught in headlights, his eyes wide behind his glasses.

"Ranma!" Genma said, his mouth full. "What are you doing here? Aren't you the cabin boy? Aren't you supposed to stay with Jones?"

"Pop, what the hell are you doing? That's the captain's supper! I gotta bring it to him!" Ranma yelled.

"I couldn't stand it anymore! I just wanted some real food for once!" Genma pleaded.

"Are you insane, eating the captain's dinner?! Are you trying to get us whipped?! Well, me whipped again?!"

"It's been so long since I've eaten like this, Ranma! I knew you wouldn't understand!"

Ranma scowled, crossing his arms in font of his chest. "Sure. I understand. I _understand_ that _you_ have lost your mind!"

"SAOTOME!!!!!" Jones bellowed from his cabin.

Genma dropped the platter and began to run from the room.

"Oh, hell, no. I am so _not_ takin' the heat for your gluttony again, old man! I do it enough back home! I ain't doin' it here!" Ranma yelled, grabbing a knife and running out after him.

Meantime, Jones sat at his organ, his tentacle beard twitching and writhing with anger. What was taking the girl so long?

The door to the cabin suddenly slammed open. Jones turned.

"Finally! What the bloody hell took you so- huh?!"

Genma, now a panda again, was barreling right toward him, Ranma on his heels.

"Dammit, Pop! Get your big, gluttonous butt back here!" Ranma yelled when he saw where they were headed. "Whoa! Stop!"

It was too late. They slammed headlong into Jones. The three of them, yelling, fell backwards into the organ console; the instrument gave a discordant wail of protest. Jones' hat flew off.

Angrily Jones shoved Ranma and Genma away, and he retrieved his hat. He stood glowering down at them like death itself, fury in his eyes.

For the first time since coming to the _Dutchman_, Ranma was afraid. But he only let it show in his face for a split second.

"Um… oops?" he said uneasily. Then he pointed at Genma. "_He_ did it! It's all _his_ fault! This gluttonous moron ate your supper!" He elbowed Genma hard in the ribs. "You got us into a _great_ one this time, Pop," he said out of the corner of his mouth.

Genma held up a sign. YOU CRASHED INTO HIM, TOO, it read.

"Only 'cause _you_ ate his supper! Don't you _dare_ try to pin this on me! Why the hell can't you control that appetite of yours?! This is all _your_ fault!"

Jones watched and listened, finally stomping his whalebone leg down.

Ranma and Genma fell silent, looking up at him. But still Jones didn't speak. He was simply too angry to speak at this moment.

Ranma sighed and stood up. "Yeah, yeah. I know the routine. I'll go up to the capstan."

"Oh, no. That won't be necessary." Jones said.

The fact that he'd spoken in a calm voice did nothing to calm Ranma. It only made him more nervous.

"I've a special punishment in mind for _you_, Miss Saotome," Jones purred, mockingly stroking Ranma's cheek with his tentacled hand.

Ranma shuddered but dared not bat it away.

Jones turned to Genma. "Now. You. Gluttony and theft of food will not be tolerated. Especially if it is my own food. Ten lashes, plus no food- not a morsel- for three days and nights. Methinks you'll learn your lesson, Mr. Saotome, after that."

Genma paled under his panda fur. His eyes filled with fear.

"Yeah, I had a feeling that would scare you, Pop. The no-food thing, not the whipping." Ranma looked at Jones. "Can I do the honors?" He mimed swinging the cat.

Jones scowled.

"Okay, okay. Forget I asked." Ranma sighed. "But he does deserve it."

"Stay here." Jones commanded. He walked to the door of his cabin and yelled out, "Bosun!"

Jimmy Legs entered. "Aye, Cap'n?"

"Take this thievin', gluttonous bear out on deck and give him ten lashes. He's not allowed food for three days and nights. He'll learn not to steal my food." Jones growled.

Chuckling cruelly, Jimmy Legs walked up and grabbed Genma. As he was dragging Genma out of the cabin, Jones stopped him. "And tell Miss Shampoo to meet me in the brig."

"Aye, Cap'n," said Jimmy Legs. He and Genma exited.

"Shampoo? W-what're you gonna do?" Now Ranma was nervous.

Jones said nothing; he just grabbed Ranma and dragged him down to the brig. En route he picked up a bucket of cold seawater.

A few minutes later, Shampoo joined them. "Yes? Shampoo here. What wrong, Captain?"

Jones tossed Ranma into the brig. Then he looked at Shampoo- and smiled.

Shampoo looked confused.

Then Jones threw the water on her.

"Ai-ya!" she cried- then she was a cat.

In the brig, Ranma's eyes widened with fear.

"The noise will be horrendous, but the result with be worth it, if you learn your lesson, Miss Saotome." Jones picked Shampoo up by the scruff of her neck and tossed her into the brig as well. And locked the door.

Ranma, predictably, shrieked in terror. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! CAAAAAATTTTT!!!" he screamed, trying to get away. Shampoo purred loudly. She didn't mind the imprisonment- she was with Ranma, after all.

Jones laughed loudly to see Ranma leaping and clawing at the iron bars, trying to escape his greatest fear.

"You think I'd forgotten you hate cats, Miss Saotome?" Jones crowed. "You will stay thus for three days. Your friends will sleep elsewhere during your punishment. At least I've found something that works."

Then he left, still laughing.

A few minutes passed.

As always, Jones sat at his organ, playing his usual melody. Usually he was melancholy when he did this, but not so much this time. He could hear Ranma's tortured screams from the brig, and he chuckled.

And then, all of a sudden, the noise got even louder. And there seemed to be not one, but _two_, cats in the brig. Jones distinctly heard two meowing voices, and one was louder than the other. It sounded almost…human. What was going on down there? Jones wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Jones got to his feet and stomped angrily down into the brig. Ryoga and Mousse were there; they'd somehow made it down there without getting wet.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Jones demanded.

Then Ranma, who was on all fours (!) on the floor of the brig, turned to look at Jones.

Jones almost jumped. Ranma's eyes were feral, almost animal-like. He resembled no less than a wild beast.

"Mmmmmmmrrrrrrrowwww!" Ranma yowled.

Angrily Jones shoved Mousse and Ryoga aside. "Don't you two have duties to attend to?" he snapped. Then he unlocked the door to the brig and stepped inside. "Miss Saotome, what is blazes-"

Jones didn't even get to finish his sentence. With a screech, Ranma leapt at him, his claw-like hands outstretched.

Jones was fast in battle, but even he wasn't fast enough to fend off this unexpected assault. Ranma, yowling, tore at Jones' clothes with his fingers, hissing in Jones' face.

Finally Ranma leapt away and ran on all fours up toward the deck.

Shampoo, who'd been cowering in the cell, padded out apprehensively. She'd seen Ranma like thus before, but it was one thing to watch; it was another altogether to be confined with Ranma- while she was in cat form- while he was like this.

Snarling, Jones turned to Mousse and Ryoga. "What in hell is going on?!"

"The Neko-Ken," Mousse replied. "Ranma's using the Neko-Ken!"

Up on deck, they could hear the chaos and pandemonium as Ranma rampaged around it. Jones' men were trying unsuccessfully to stop him.

Jones furiously turned to Ryoga and Mousse, clamping his hand and claw around their throats.

"I'll ask you again: _what is going on?_"

"I told you- the Neko-Ken!" Mousse replied.

Jones slammed them back against the wall. "What _is_ the Neko-Ken?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Obviously you know about Ranma's fear of cats. Never confine him with a cat." said Mousse enigmatically.

"You are trying my patience. Answer my question."

"If Ranma's confined with a cat, and can't get away, well, when his fear of cats gets to be too much to handle, he copes by becoming a cat himself! _That's_ the Neko-Ken! By using it, he becomes a fearless feline fighter! Nothing stands in his way! Nothing scares him! Using it, he can face his fear! Face it by _becoming_ his fear!" Ryoga explained. "I hope that wasn't too confusing."

"He'll destroy my ship! How do you stop it? How do you snap him out of it?" Jones demanded, squeezing their throats.

"Usually submersion in water works," Mousse replied.

Without another word, Jones released them and hurried up to the deck. Ryoga and Mousse, their hands at their throats, gasped for air.

"Are you sure that was a great description?" Mousse asked.

"Well, it's something like that," Ryoga shrugged.

Up on deck, Jones was jostled by crewmen, including newcomer Morgan, trying to dodge Ranma's leaping, clawing attacks. Ranma's unearthly yowling and hissing filled the air.

"MISS SAOTOME!!!!!" Jones bellowed to get Ranma's attention.

In mid-leap, Ranma caught sight of Jones. Hissing loudly, he bounced of the foremast, and flew straight at Jones.

When Ranma was almost upon him, Jones grabbed him, and with a mighty heave, he threw Ranma, meowing and spitting, into the ocean. He landed with a mighty splash.

A minute later Ranma climbed back up onto the deck. He shook water out of his hair. Immediately he found his throat clutched in Jones' claw.

"What have you to say for the chaos you've caused?" Jones hissed in his face.

"Seems we've learned our lesson, now, have we?' Ranma sneered, smirking. "Hey, don't get mad at me. This is all _your_ fault. You locked me in the brig with Shampoo."

With a bellow, Jones threw him down.

"You're never gonna break me, Jones. When are you ever gonna get that?"

Well, Jones _did_ learn a lesson that day. It was pointless- and even dangerous- to use Ranma's ailurophobia against him. So instead he settled for giving Ranma the same punishment as Genma, only Ranma went five days without food rather than three.

Five days later, if he stood close enough, the growling of Ranma's stomach could almost drown out Jones' organ.

"Now, then," said Jones, taking Ranma's face in his claw and gazing into his eyes, "Have we learned our lesson at last, Miss Saotome?"

Ranma angrily batted Jones' claw away. "I'll get you for this. Somehow. Don't think I won't." Ranma growled and stomped off out of the cabin.

Jones just chuckled. "As I said, you will try, Miss Saotome. You will try."

"You really _are_ a monster, y'know that?!" Ranma yelled down.

Jones laughed and headed out to the deck. "Tell me something I _don't_ know, Miss Saotome!"

Next up: Jones finally sees Ranma as a boy- or does he?!

**Okay- chapter 7! I tried adding the Neko-Ken, since as I said, a reviewer told me it didn't make sense that Ranma would be confined with a cat for three days without going into it. I didn't think it did either, when I reread my chapter, so I put it in. Plus it had great humor potential. I don't know how good it is; I've never done anything with the Neko-Ken before, so please forgive any mistakes. We're closing in on the finale, folks! Just a little longer! R&R! See you next chapter!**


	8. His True Self Almost

Disclaimer: I wish I may, I wish I might, but I'll never own Ranma or Davy Jones on this or any night. Stupid, I know, but the point is that I own nothing.

**This chapter begins five days after the Neko-Ken incident.**

**Chapter Eight: His True Self- Almost**

As the _Flying Dutchman_ rose up out of the water, Ranma was once again retching up seawater. He stood at the helm, beside Jones.

"Ugh! Am I gonna do this _every_ time we come up?" Ranma groaned.

Jones chuckled. "Well, we do have to expel the water from our systems," he replied.

"It doesn't bother you to puke your guts up every time we surface? You don't think it's gross?" Ranma asked, hurling up more seawater.

Now Jones laughed out loud as he casually spit up seawater of his own. "I'd think you'd be used to it after two weeks, Miss Saotome!"

"_Two weeks?!_ Has it really been that long?" Ranma asked, half to himself. _Dammit. Kirin and Akane must be married by now,_ he thought, clenching his fists. _This is all the old freak's fault. Figures he runs away when it's his turn to be whipped. Next time he's up for one, I'm doing it myself, to hell with Jones. _Up came more seawater.

Jones was still laughing, as if he hadn't heard Ranma.

"You don't look much better after losing all that water weight, Miss Saotome!" Jones guffawed.

"Wha-? Water weight?! Why, you-!" Ranma stopped himself. Four whippings really was enough. And that thing with Shampoo in the brig- that would haunt him for the rest of his life. He wasn't anxious to relive it. "You know, I'm a little sick of you callin' me 'Miss' Saotome. I'm telling you- I _am_ a guy. 'Cept every time I go to show you, I get wet somehow before you see me I swear I'm a guy."

"If you insist, Miss Saotome," said Jones with a smirk.

Ranma growled. "Okay. That does it. You stay put. I'll be right back." Ranma stomped down toward the galley.

"Ranma! What you doing here?" Lychee asked as he entered.

"I've had enough. This time I'll make _sure_ he sees me as a guy." Ranma said crossly. "Shampoo, is that kettle boiling? Is it at least hot?" Ranma looked at Shampoo, who stood near the stove.

She nodded. "Is hot."

"Give it to me." Ranma reached for it, and Shampoo handed it to him. "I'm the only one here, 'cept for you, Lychee, Mr. Tendo, Kuno, and the old freak, who he hasn't seen in their true form. It's been two weeks, and he still hasn't seen me as a guy. He'll see me _this_ time."

"It been two weeks already?" Shampoo asked.

"Yep. I couldn't believe it either. Anyways, I'll be back with the kettle. After he's seen me as a guy."

Ranma stomped out of the galley. He stood on deck, glaring up at Jones, who still stood at the helm, staring straight ahead.

"Hey! Jones!" Ranma yelled up.

Scowling, Jones looked down at him. "You will address me as 'Captain' or 'Sir'. Is that clear, Miss Saotome?" he snarled. "Are you so eager to be whipped or starved again?"

"I am _so_ a guy, and I'll prove it!" Ranma yelled, ignoring him. He held up the kettle.

"With a kettle of boiling water?" Jones asked mockingly.

"Come on. You know about Jusenkyo. You know hot water reverses the effect! Now you're just making fun of me. Well, whatever. Just keep your eyes on me." Ranma held up the kettle and poured its contents over himself. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Hot! Hot! Hot!" he said softly. Then he threw aside the kettle, standing there in boy form.

"Y'see? I _am_ a guy!" Ranma yelled up. "I told you so, didn't I, Jo-"

Jones' eyes were averted; he was talking with Maccus.

"Hey! I'm talking here!" Ranma yelled.

A wave began to wash over the deck just as Jones was turning his head.

"Oh, no. Not again," Ranma groaned as the wave washed over him.

"Well, well! It seems your little hot water trick didn't work, Miss Saotome!" Jones said with a cruel chuckle.

"I _was_ a guy! It's your fault you missed it! If you'd just kept your eyes on me like I _said_ to-"

"_I_ give the orders on this ship!" Jones roared.

The suddenness of his outburst caused Ranma to jump- just a little. But he quickly composed himself.

"Look, _Captain_. I've said it before, I'll say it again: to hell with your punishments! I don't wanna be here. I only joined the crew because everyone else did. To keep the group together. I didn't feel like going to Nekonron all by myself." Ranma sneered. "That being the case, I'll say whatever I want, whenever I want!"

"Well, let me ask you this, Miss Saotome. If everyone else jumped off a bridge, would you do it, too?"

Ranma was silent.

The mocking smirk on Jones' face turned to a dark scowl. "Get you insolent little arse to my cabin and stay there! I'll deal with you myself later!"

Ranma scoffed. "Humph. You should be used to disciplining me by now, _and_ you should know by now that whipping me doesn't- and never will- work!"

He started toward the cabin entryway. "Hey!" he said, stopping suddenly. "I bet you're as sick of me as I am of you."

Jones glowered down at him.

"I'll take that as a yes. People have won their freedom form this ship with that liars' dice game, right?" Ranma asked.

"Ah. So that's how you want to do it. You'll never win. You'll spend an eternity bound to this ship."

"That's what you think, pal. I _am _gonna get free. But not through some dice game."

Jones raised an eyebrow.

"I challenge you to a fight! If I win, I and the other go free, and you give us a longboat! Deal?"

Jones was there suddenly, sword drawn. "You are more foolish than I thought, girl."

With one quick move, Ranma kicked the sword out of his tentacled hand. "No swords. We're doing this my way. Martial arts. Just our fists- and claws- and feet. Or are you afraid?" Ranma smirked at him. "Afraid to lose to a _girl_?"

"It's your funeral, foolish girl," Jones snarled. "Fine. I accept!"

"Bring it on, squid-man!"

Bellowing, they leapt at each other.

Next up- Ranma defeats Jones! Or does he really…?

**Okay- Chapter 8! A little short, but I hope it's all right. Just so you know, Ranma doesn't use any special moves in the upcoming fight- he decides it's too risky on a tight space like a ship. But I hope the chapter will be somewhat to your liking. I don't do fight scenes that well, either, but I tried! R&R!! See you next time!**


	9. Besting the Devil

Disclaimer: Who needs a disclaimer? You know I own nothing.

**Okay- I do not do fight scenes very well, I am not a martial artist, nor do I know a whole lot about martial arts, but I gave it my best here. Be gentle with the reviews.**

**Chapter Nine: Besting the Devil**

Ranma lightly flipped over Jones, landing behind him.

"Running away already, Miss Saotome?"

"Hardly!" Ranma yelled back. He allowed himself to be kicked down, but then swept Jones' legs out from under him with one of his own legs. Jones came crashing down, landing hard on his back.

Before Jones could react, Ranma plunged his elbow hard into Jones' ribs, eliciting a bellow of pain from Jones.

Ranma easily go to his feet again. For Jones, the going was slower; this being the case, Ranma flew at him with the "Chestnuts Roasting Over an Open Fire" technique, hitting Jones with a lightning-quick rain of blows.

Jones swatted him away with his claw, sending Ranma crashing into the railing around the deck, but not quite hard enough to knock him overboard. Having struck his head, Ranma slid down, slumping on the floor, stunned.

Seeing his chance, Jones lunged at Ranma, grabbing his throat in his claw and pinning him to the deck.

"I win, Miss Saotome," he snarled in Ranma's face.

"That's what you think!" Ranma retorted. A swift kick to Jones' groin forced him to let go and sent him flying backward into the capstan.

"You little wench," Jones spat. "I'll break you yet!"

"Gotta catch me first, squid-face!" Ranma sneered back. He leapt into the air as Jones lunged at him again. Ranma bounced off one of the masts, and then off Ones, knocking him down again. But when Ranma went to bounce off the mast again, his feet missed the mast and he landed flat on his back on the deck.

Suddenly he felt a painful blow to his ribs. He couldn't help crying out this time. Opening his eyes, he saw Jones standing over him.

"You're fast, but not fast enough, Miss Saotome," Jones sneered. He raised his whalebone leg, preparing to bring it down and crush Ranma's chest.

Just as it came down, Ranma rolled out of the way. Jones' leg left a deep hole in the deck, but it didn't get stuck in it, as Ranma had hoped it would.

"You cannot escape me, Miss Saotome! Don't think you'll get mercy from me if you lose!"

"Who's tryin' to escape? This was _my_ challenge! And don't expect mercy from me, either, bud! I haven't even begun to fight!" Ranma retorted.

Ranma leapt to his feet, quick as the wind, and delivered a swift, powerful roundhouse kick to Jones' head.

Jones, stunned, staggered back and feebly swung his claw at Ranma.

Grinning, Ranma grabbed it and wrenched it, twisting it mercilessly. Jones let out a yell. Ranma spun around, his back to Jones, still gripping his arm, and with a mighty heave, he threw Jones over his shoulder. Jones, grunting, landed on the deck flat on his back.

"Gotcha!" Ranma yelled. "Yaaaah!" He flew at Jones with a fist outstretched.

"Not so fast," said Jones, who'd seen him coming. He seized hold of Ranma's oncoming fist and threw him across the deck.

Ranma slammed his feet into the slimy wood, stopping his slide along the deck. Again he got to his feet.

"You call this a fight?! C'mon, Jones! You can better than this, can't'cha?" Ranma taunted. "Ain't you got more than this? Not so tough without a sword, are ya?"

Ranma's goading had the desired effect. Jones, furious, rushed at him. Ranma swung at him, but Jones sidestepped it, and it flew wide. With his tentacled hand, Jones grabbed Ranma's wrist. He twisted Ranma's arm, holding it behind Ranma. Ranma grunted in pain; he felt the bones in his arm rub against each other. Jones' grip was stronger than he thought. _He must've been holdin' back before,_ Ranma thought.

"Flattery'll get you nowhere, Miss Saotome," Jones sneered, twisting Ranma's arm.

Gritting his teeth, Ranma swung up with his free elbow, knocking Jones back with a sharp blow to the head. Jones was forced to release Ranma's arm.

Jones' inexperience with martial arts was obvious; Ranma didn't hit as hard as usual since he was in girl-type form, but he was too fast for Jones to counter or block most of his moves. And just as Happosai had said, the whalebone leg slowed him down quite a bit.

But man, could he ever kick with it. Ranma not only felt the crunch but heard it too when Jones' whalebone leg made contact with his own legs. Once, Jones kicked high enough with it to strike Ranma's neck and the back of his head and knock him down. Luckily nothing was broken, and Ranma got to his feet again. He felt lucky he hadn't been knocked unconscious. He'd certainly seen stars after that blow, however.

As the fight wore on much as it had been going, Ranma began to realize a few things. As he took his share of blows from Jones, he realized that Jones had him beat in the strength department. But, Ranma also realized that he himself had a distinct advantage over Jones: Jones had no experience whatsoever with martial arts. Ranma, on the other hand, had trained for years.

He also knew he had limits in this form; he was stronger as a boy, but faster as a girl. His real asset in this fight was his speed, not his strength. And that, he determined, was how he would beat Jones. By speed, not strength. Well, a combo of the two. Jones couldn't catch him, not with that leg of his. If he did, it was only by chance. It had to be.

"Ranma! Pay attention!" Ryoga yelled from the crow's nest.

Ranma had been lost in these thoughts. He snapped back to attention not upon hearing Ryoga, but upon feeling Jones' claw close around his throat again. He was lifted off his feet, groaning, and thrown across the deck. As he lay there rubbing his throat and head, he heard Jones walking toward him, chuckling evilly. Ranma's head was spinning. He could do nothing as Jones reached down and once again clamped his claw around Ranma's neck and lifted him up.

"You like doin' that claw thing, doncha?" Ranma choked out.

Jones ignored the question. "You shouldn't take your mind off your opponent in battle, Miss Saotome." Jones hissed. It looks like you lose after all. Now, what should I do with you? No. the real question is, what should I do _to_ you? Whippings obviously don't work. Locking you in the brig with the cat didn't work. This foolish 'challenge' of yours proves it. I've never had a crewmember as willful as you." Jones tightened his grip. "Or should I just snap your neck right here and now?"

Suddenly Ranma kicked him hard in the stomach, forcing Jones to release him.

"As I said, I'm not done yet," Ranma said angrily.

He heartily wished he could use his special technique, the Hiryu- Shoten-Ha. But he didn't dare. The whirlwind might blow the ship apart, and even if that didn't happen, not only Jones and his crew, but Ranma and his friends would get caught up in the deadly whirlwind. True, he wasn't exactly friends with any of them, but his quarrel was not, as least for the moment, with them. So this fight would have to be won by standard moves alone- no special techniques. Besides that, if the ship did break apart, they'd be stuck in the same position as before. Maybe even worse.

_Oh, well,_ Ranma thought. _I was a good fighter even before I learned all that stuff. I can do it- I'll make crab cakes outta this guy. No contest._

Bellowing, Jones ran at Ranma. Thinking quickly, Ranma flipped over him so he stood behind Jones. Grabbing him around the waist, with all his strength, Ranma bent over backward, one foot bracing him against the deck, slamming Jones' head down on the deck. There was an exclamation of shock from the crew.

"All right! I can't believe I'm saying this, but, go, Ranma!" Ryoga yelled down.

Jasmine, penned up on deck as usual, trumpeted happily. Shampoo and Lychee, who'd snuck up from the galley, smiled but dared not cheer. They had no wish to be punished again for leaving the galley without permission.

Soun and Mousse cheered from the yardarms.

Genma, in panda form, was jumping for joy.

"Well, done, Ranma, my boy!" Even Happosai had praise for him.

Ranma released Jones and rolled out from under him as he began to drop, in final defeat, to the deck.

Next up- why you should never openly trust Davy Jones. He expects good faith, but that doesn't always apply to him….

**Okay- chapter nine. As I said, probably not very good, but fights are not my forte. I hope you all liked it, despite the lack of special moves used. I suck at fight scenes, but I tried! R&R!!! See you next chapter!**


	10. Ranma's Dangerous Bargain

Disclaimer: You guys know the deal. I don't own.

**Okay folks- here we go. The last two chapters. (Note: some bad language ahead. Plus, this story also assumes Ranma knows the way to Nekonron.) The first:**

**Chapter Ten: Ranma's Dangerous Bargain**

Groaning, Jones fell flat on his back on the deck. Ranma stood over him, breathing hard.

"I win, Jones," he said triumphantly.

Jones gave a sickening grin. "So you have, Miss Saotome." He got to his feet. "Congratulations."

"So. Since I beat you, we're free to go. Right?" Ranma asked. "That _was_ the deal."

"_You_ defeated me, Miss Saotome. The victory was yours- yours alone. You are free. The others stay."

"_WHAT?!_" Ranma bellowed. "The deal was that _all_ of us go free!"

"Humph. Do you honestly think I'd release all of my new crewmembers because _one_ of them defeated me? You're a fool if you believed me, Miss Saotome," Jones laughed. "Feel free to go ashore… the very next time we make port!" Jones turned away, still laughing. The other crew laughed with him.

"You…you son of a bitch!" Ranma snarled, clenching his fists.

"You forget, Miss Saotome. I am truly heartless." Jones said, his voice a mocking sneer. He turned to the crew. "Take her and her friends to the brig, all except the elephant."

Several crewmen seized Ranma and the others, dragging them belowdecks. Jasmine trumpeted to be separated from Lychee yet again.

"You asshole! You won't get away with this!" Ranma yelled as he was yanked toward the brig.

"I already have, Miss Saotome," said Jones with a cruel chuckle.

Hours later, while the others continued to chatter worriedly between each other, Ranma sat staring out the barred door of the brig, thinking.

_There's got to be a way to get us __all__ off this ship,_ he thought. _It'll require something drastic. But do I dare..?_

He clenched his fists, scowling at them. _Do I really have a choice? This may be my only chance to free us all._

Suddenly he stood up and banged on the door. "Hey! Hey, you!" he yelled to the crewman who was guarding them. "Yeah, you!"

Clanker stomped over. "Whaddya want?"

"Let me outta here! I gotta talk to the captain! It's urgent!"

Clanker just laughed. "Sure it is."

"It is! Go tell him I've got a proposition for him!"

Clanker sneered. "Izzat so? Well, then, I'll be back, future crewmate- again." He stomped off, chuckling.

"We'll see about that, barnacle face," Ranma muttered.

Five minutes later, Ranma entered Jones' cabin.

"What now, Miss Saotome?" Jones asked in a low voice. By now he was heartily sick of this self-proclaimed "boy" and her accursed willfulness.

"I'm here because I have a proposition for you," said Ranma. He slowly walked toward Jones' organ. Jones' back was turned to him.

"So I've been told. I'm listening," said Jones.

Ranma walked till he stood beside the organ bench. "I want to make a deal with you for the others' freedom. Listen. You said Kirin owes you a debt, right?"

Jones spun around to stare at him suspiciously. "How do you know of that?"

"I overheard you say so on the day you press-ganged that rich guy into the crew. So, then. Kirin owes you a debt. Yes or no?" Ranma asked calmly. He knew getting angry now would do nothing for his cause.

"Aye. He does. What business is that of yours?"

"Just listen, okay? Kirin owes you a debt, and you want to go to Nekonron to claim it, but you don't know how to get there. Right?"

After a moment Jones shook his head. "No."

"Okay, then. Listen. This is my offer. You want to go to Nekonron, but don't know the way. I do. As you know, we were on our way there before we came here. I know the way to Nekonron. In exchange for setting the others free, I will lead you to Nekonron. The Yangtze flows into an area that's right near Nekonron. I know the route from the river to Nekonron. Sail the _Dutchman_ up the Yangtze, and when we reach the area near Nekonron, I'll lead you there. Wait. How soon can you go ashore?"

"In a week," Jones replied. "So you'll guide me to Nekonron if I free the others."

"Yes."

"Now, why should I believe you? Trust you? You seem willing to say anything to get yourself and your friends off this ship."

"Because, we told you when we got here. We've got business with Kirin, too." said Ranma.

"Aye. You said so. But you never said what kind of business. Does he owe you a debt, as well?"

"No. He kidnapped my fiancée. We were on our way there to get my fiancée back from him."

"Your fiancée?" Jones regarded Ranma with a mirthless smile on his face. "Why would a man kidnap another man?"

Ranma gritted his teeth, controlling his anger. "You know I'm really a guy. My fiancée, Akane. I need to find Kirin to get Akane back from him." he said. "Okay. So that's my proposal. You let the others go, too, and I'll lead you to Nekonron, and we'll both get what we want from Kirin. Deal?"

Jones got to his feet rapidly, and Ranma took a few steps backward.

"You knew from the start we'd be nothing but trouble, and we have been. You don't want us here anymore."

"No. But I still do not fully trust you, Miss Saotome. Therefore I will add a condition to this agreement." He began to walk toward Ranma slowly, backing him toward the wall of the cabin. "You will lead me to Nekonron. But, if I fail to capture Kirin and take him to the ship, you will take his place, and spend the rest you life- all eternity, actually- bound to this ship. Your soul will belong to me. Agreed?"

"B-but you said one soul isn't equal to another!" Ranma protested.

"It can be, if I want it to be. Do you want-"

"But the others will be free?"

"Yes. So-"

"And Akane. Akane's off limits, too, even if she and Kirin are married by the time we get there."

Jones let out a growl. He raised his claw and clamped it around Ranma's throat. Ranma, caught by surprise, gasped quietly and fell silent. Jones' pale blue eyes bored into Ranma's blue girl-type eyes.

"Do you want your friends to be released?"

"Y-yeah, that's why I-"

A squeeze from Jones' claw quieted him again.

"So, then, Miss Saotome. _Do we have an agreement?_" Jones asked intensely.

Ranma closed his eyes, thinking. Jones released his throat but did not back away.

_This is the only way I can get them freed, _Ranma thought, clenching his fists. _I might end up Jones' slave for the rest of my life, but… if the others will be free and safe… and I do want Kirin to pay… well, for everyone's sake… better just me than everyone else, right? _

Ranma sighed loudly and unclenched his hands. Eyes downcast, he said just one word:

"Done."

Suddenly he felt something grab his right hand. Looking down, he saw his hand clutched in Jones' own slimy, tentacled hand, the long pointer finger wound up around Ranma's wrist. He could not conceal a shudder of revulsion.

With a yank, Jones pulled his hand free.

Ranma held up his hand. Slime dripped off of it. "Ew," Ranma said softly. Then, to his horror, a big black spot appeared on the palm of his hand. "What the-?" he yelled. "What'd you do to me?!"

"Until you keep your end of the bargain, you will be marked. If you try to escape the ship before then, I will send the Kraken after you, and it'll be the Locker for all of you. Once I have either you or Kirin on the crew, Kirin being the preferred, I will remove the black spot. Now, get out of my sight." said Jones, shoving Ranma toward the cabin door.

"You'll get rid of this thing once you have Kirin?"

"Only I can remove the Black Spot. If you escape before your end of the bargain is fulfilled, you will never be able to take to sea again. If you do, I will hunt you down until you are either dead, part of the crew- again, or in the Locker. Now get out." Jones replied.

"You monster," Ranma muttered.

Jones, his beard tentacles purple with anger, strode forward, grabbed Ranma's arm, and dragged him back to the brig, tossing him in and locking the door behind him before returning to the deck.

"Set course for the Yangtze River! We're going to collect on a debt!" Ranma heard Jones yell.

"Ranma! You back!" Shampoo cried, crawling over. "Ai-ya! Ranma, what is happen your hand?"

"I made a deal with Jones. To ensure your freedom, yours plus Akane's," Ranma replied solemnly.

"You what?! You made a deal with Jones?" Soun demanded. "Are you mad? You just won your freedom!"

"It was the only way. I wasn't gonna leave you guys behind. I said I'd lead him to Nekonron, and he'd set you free in return." said Ranma. He looked away.

"There's something else, isn't there?" Ryoga asked. "What happened? I thought you were free."

"I was, until I made this bargain. All I have to do is lead him to Nekonron to get you guys freed, but if Kirin gets away, I take his place. If he escapes, I'm the one bound to the _Dutchman_."

"_What?!"_ everyone yelled.

"I know, I know, but I didn't put in that last bit. That was Jones. I agreed to it, because I won't let anything happen to you guys, or Akane. Even if you guys piss me off." Ranma said. "I can't believe I did that, either."

"Seems Jones is determined to get a crewmember out of this." Mousse growled. "No matter which one it is. Even if he hates one of them."

"Yeah. I don't get it, either. I thought he hated me, too. I wonder why he'd want me back on the crew again." Ranma said.

"Probably to punish you for the grief you've given him these past two weeks," Ryoga chuckled.

"Shut up, P-chan. This is serious." Ranma growled.

"But what about your hand? What happened there, boy?" Genma asked.

"Jones marked me with the Black Spot. So I couldn't get away until I fulfilled my end of the bargain. If I try to escape before then, he'll send the Kraken after me and throw us all in the Locker."

"But Kraken is water-bound. It no can pursue you on land." said Lychee.

"Yeah, but the _Dutchman_ can't make port. The only way to escape is by sea." Ranma said.

"…" Everyone was silent for a second.

"So, since none of us had any money for plane tickets, we'll never get back to Japan, since the sea route would be far too dangerous." Happosai spoke up.

"That's gotta be the most intelligent thing you've said this whole trip, old man," Ranma sneered. "But he's right. We'd never be able to go to sea again. We'd be effectively marooned in China. And I'd hate to be trapped in that country without passports."

"We could always go south into Vietnam, or north into Russia-" Mousse spoke up.

"Without passports?" Ranma put in. "How would that be better?"

Mousse fell silent.

"I guess we have no choice, then," said Kuno. "Do we, Pigtailed Girl?"

"No. It's done. The deal's made. But it doesn't matter, 'cause I've got something to settle with Kirin, too, so I don't mind taking Jones with us."

"Oh, what a noble sacrifice, Pigtailed Girl," Kuno cried gushingly, seizing Ranma in a tight embrace.

Ranma gave him an elbow to the head. "Will you cut that out, you moron?! Now is not the time for that crap! Listen. We're sailing up the Yangtze, headed for Nekonron. Don't worry, guys. We'll all be free soon enough. Just hang in there."

_Hang on, Akane, _Ranma thought. _We're coming. Just hang on._

Next Up: The Finale!!!

**Okay- Chapter ten! This was actually the first chapter I wrote for this story. That's why it may seem to be a little different from the others. Anyways, the next chapter is the final chapter in the story! See you there! R&R!!**


	11. Confronting Kirin

Disclaimer: I own neither Ranma nor Davy Jones. Not so bad- the cost of feeding them both- especially Ranma- would put me in the poorhouse.

**Here we go- the last chapter! I hope you all like it! Originally I didn't have Ranma fight Kirin, but something would have been lacking if I hadn't. Again, fights are not my forte, but I tried to do something like the one seen in the film. The only difference here is that the castle is not blown apart- no hot spring. Viewers of the movie will know what I'm talking about. Ranma does win the fight the same way, though. Did I mention he defeats Kirin as a girl here? Also note, Jones commits a murder here, as well. In any case, enough rambling. I only ramble to point out differences to avoid reviews where people say "Where's this?" or "Why didn't this happen?" I'm just ending the story my way. Keeping the flavor of the original (or something like it, I hope), but doing it my way. On with the show!**

**Chapter Eleven: Confronting Kirin**

A week later

The group was sleeping in the brig when he door slammed open.

"Wake up, the lot of ya! We've arrived!" Davy Jones bellowed. He reached down and grabbed Ranma's short in his claw, yanking the half-asleep boy-turned-girl to his feet.

"We're there? Already?" Ranma asked groggily. "It feels like we're still moving."

"The _Dutchman_ cannot make port. You know that. We will go ashore in a longboat. We've traveled as far as we can up the river. I believe we are in Sichuan province. One of the crew hails form this part of China and recognized the terrain," said Jones. Still clutching Ranma, Jones began to march out of the brig. "Let's go."

"Don't we get any breakfast?" Ryoga asked.

Jones turned to glare at him. "What's more important," he snapped irritably, "filling your stomachs or gaining your freedom?"

For a second, no one spoke.

"Point taken," said Ryoga.

"Get your lazy arses moving. I don't want you troublemakers on my ship anymore than you want to be here." Jones growled.

"Give us a break. We just got up." Ranma groaned.

"Shut up," Jones snapped back, shoving Ranma along.

"Just remember," Jones glared at Ranma as they all sat in the longboat rowing to shore, "if you try to escape-"

"I know, I know, okay?" Ranma groaned. He in turn glared at Happosai. "This is all _your_ fault, old man! If you hadn't stolen that damn scroll all those years ago, none of _this_ would be happening to us _now_!"

"I have no regrets!" Happosai retorted.

"You will, in two seconds!" Ranma yelled, raising a fist.

"Quiet, the lot of you, or I'll throw you overboard and let the Kraken take you!" Jones ordered.

Mousse looked at him. "Frankly, I think you should've left us overboard in the first place."

Jones sighed, rolling his eyes. "Aye, I see that now."

On Seven-Luck Mountain, the group saw Kirin's castle at the top.

"We're gonna hafta climb this thing to get to the castle, I guess," said Ranma. Smirking, he looked at Jones. "Think you can manage it?"

"It's you lot I'd be worried about," Jones retorted. "You'd best be showing me more respect, Miss Saotome. I might be your captain for all eternity if this little endeavour fails."

"He right, you know," said Lychee.

Ranma had to agree. Grudgingly.

"We free now, yes?" Lychee looked at Jones.

"_I'll _decide when you're free. You lot will be free once I enter that castle. As for Miss Saotome… well, that depends," Jones sneered back.

They had to pass through several gates, each guarded by one of the Seven Lucky Gods Martial Artists. Happosai used his "Happo-Fire-Burst" technique to get them past bellicose Bishamonten, guardian of the first castle gate; Ranma got the group past Daikokusei and Daihakusei at the second gate; Jasmine the elephant distracted Wu, the massive giant guarding the third gate. At the fourth gate waited Monlon, the curvaceous lute-playing fighter.

"We have business with the guy that's ahead of you. Let us through and you won't get hurt." Ranma warned.

"Brave words. You're no match for me," Monlon sneered back.

"Come down here and fight, you-"

Suddenly Monlon was there. "I am Monlon, guardian of the fourth castle gate, and I am afraid I am unable to let you pass through here. Monlon final attack- Makin-Kin-Bakushou!"

She swung the lute around, and the strings shot out at them, wrapping around each member of the group, including Jones, whom Monlon had not noticed; he stood at the rear of the group. The strings squeezed painfully.

"The more you struggle, the tighter the wire becomes," Monlon purred, enjoying the scene. She plucked one string, causing one wire around Jones' arm to tighten and cut deeply. He let out a bellow. "Now do you understand my power? Why don't you give you and go home like good little children? If you do, Monlon won't have to kill you."

"Harridan!" Jones bellowed.

To Monlon's surprise, Jones moved forward, snapping through the wires holding him. "Impossible! Who are you?" she cried.

"Davy Jones," he replied, still moving forward. "Remember me, Miss Monlon?"

Now Monlon's eyes widened as she recognized him. "It can't be! The devil of the seas? It is said you cannot set foot on land-"

"But once a decade. That day is here." Jones sneered back. He began to stalk forward, right up to her, snapping the lute strings holding the others with his claw as he went. He still needed them, after all. For now. The others were free in seconds.

"It- it can't be-" Monlon swung the lute at Jones again, but again he snapped the strings or ignored the wounds.

"You should be dead by now!" Monlon stammered.

Suddenly Jones was right in front of her. "You cannot kill what is technically already dead," he sneered. "I should think you'd know that, Miss Monlon. It has been only been seven years." He drew his sword, holding it up. "You, however, are very mortal." He thrust down-

"No!" Ranma yelled.

Jones, caught by surprise, stopped short.

"Look, just let her go, all right? It's Kirin you're here for!"

"I don't take orders from you, Miss Saotome," Jones growled.

With that, he thrust his sword into Monlon's heart. With a shriek, she slumped to the ground. Jones slid his bloody sword out of her body.

"Humph," he sneered. "Seems they aren't gods after all."

Ranma, his face full of horror, stomped up to Jones.

"I can't believe you just did that! You really are a-"

"Heartless wretch? Why, thank you, Miss Saotome. I'm glad you finally noticed." Jones sneered. "Best get used to that. You'll be seein' a lot more of it once you're permanently on the crew again."

"Ai-ya, he scary," Shampoo shivered, holding herself.

"A heartless wretch is right," said Genma softly. "A heartless wretch with no sense of honor to speak of."

"I agree. The fighter who would kill an opponent without giving them a chance to surrender has no honor." Kuno said flatly.

"Funny, hearing that from you, considering you were kissing up to him all this time," Ranma sneered.

"Let's just keep going. The sooner this is over, the better." Happosai groaned.

After a brief battle with Ebiten, guardian of the fifth and final gate, at last the castle loomed above them.

Kuno Soun, Genma, Happosai, Shampoo, Mousse, Lychee, Jasmine, and Ryoga smiled- as soon as Jones set foot inside the castle, they'd be free.

Meanwhile, up in the sacred sanctuary of Kirin's castle, Kirin and Akane stood before each other, each holding half of a scroll.

"Once these scrolls are joined, we will be as one for all eternity," said Kirin.

The doors suddenly burst open.

"No, Kirin. You will be as one with my ship for all eternity!"

The sound of this new voice made Kirin's face go white as death. He turned to see Davy Jones stalking into the room, followed by a group of people.

"You! Impossible! How can you-" Kirin stammered. "How did you-"

"Don't play dumb with me, boy. I know you've learned about me. I get one day ashore every decade, recall, Kirin. A shame it's the same day as your nuptials. " Jones sneered, walking toward Kirin and reaching for him.

"Hold it, buster," Ranma grabbed Jones.

Jones snarled, scowling at him.

"_I'm_ gettin' _my_ revenge first. If you're takin' him for the crew, then I'll only get this one chance. Don't gimme that look, Jones. You waited seven years. You can wait a few more minutes." Ranma sneered. "It won't kill you."

After a pause, Jones shoved him forward. "Fine. But be quick about it. Remember- your freedom is at stake here."

"You think I've forgotten?" Ranma retorted, and then turned back to Kirin. "Now. Let's finish this." He began to walk toward Kirin.

Kirin looked confused. "Who are you?"

"'Who am I'? Whaddya mean, 'who am I'?" Ranma asked.

"Ranma!" Akane cried happily.

Kirin looked surprised now, studying Ranma's face. It was true, this woman did have the same hairstyle as Ranma, albeit a different color, and the same defiant look in her eyes. She could've been Ranma's twin in every way save gender. But still…

"…It can't be. You're a woman. Or, perhaps, a fish?"

"I'm Ranma, buster. And as for why I look like this instead of like a guy, that's my business. And I am _not _a fish! Don't you dare laugh, pal, 'cause you're gonna start lookin' like this soon enough. Hand over Akane." Ranma pointed at her.

"Kirin shall not. Akane is destined to be Kirin's bride." Kirin said firmly, pulling Akane close.

"Hardly. She only got her hands on that scroll by accident. She's not the original owner." Ranma scowled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You lie."

"I wouldn't lie about a thing like that. I saw it happen, all right? And you weren't there. So I think I know what I'm talking about. So. Are you gonna hand over Akane, or am I gonna hafta get rough?"

Kirin snorted. "Humph. If it will be anything like our first encounter, this will be no fight at all."

Ranma scowled, and then launched himself at Kirin, bellowing.

"Katchu-Tenshin-Ama-Guri-Ken!" Ranma launched a ferocious hail of punches at Kirin. But something was wrong. 'What the..? None of my punches are gettin' through!"

"Humph. You cannot break through the iron defenses of Kirin."

With a mighty punch, Kirin sent Ranma flying into the rear wall of the room.

"Some revenge," Jones scoffed.

"Shut up, Jones! I ain't done yet!" Ranma hollered back. _My special attack didn't work? Has he got some kind of invisible shield or somethin'? _Ranma thought. Then he looked at his arms. There were odd, stick-shaped marks all over them. _Wait. If I didn't know better, I'd think those were marks from- That's it! It's no shield! He's stoppin' my punches with his chopsticks! _Ranma jumped to his feet.

"Ranma! Are you okay?" Akane called.

"Better than okay! This is a fight between men! Butt out, all right?"

"What? I'm just worried! You're losing!" Akane scowled.

"Not for long." Ranma said.

"It is time we ended this foolish game." said Kirin solemnly.

"I couldn't have said it better myself!" Ranma retorted. He looked at Akane. "I came all this way and went through three weeks of hell to get you back, Akane. And I'm gonna, no matter what it takes." Then he turned back to Kirin.

"R-Ranma…" Akane said softly.

_Problem is, I gotta hit him with something his chopsticks can't stop. Hm. We're not on a ship anymore. I've got a lot more room here. Maybe I can use it now. But first… _

"All right. You guys back up against the wall. This is gonna be rough. I'm gonna need a lotta room for this." Ranma addressed his friends.

They did as he asked, even Jones, to Ranma's surprise.

"All right, you flaky jerk. This ends now." said Ranma to Kirin, his voice menacing.

"Humph. Bring it on, for all the good it will do you." Kirin sneered. He raised his chopsticks. "Seven Lucky Gods Ultimate Technique: Yakkyo-Kyo-Gekki-Kyo!"

"Hiryu-Shoten-Ha!" Ranma yelled.

Both men channeled all their strength into these, their strongest attacks. For a bit, they were evenly matched. But then Ranma sent a surge of chi into his attack; Kirin, overpowered, was thrown into the air. Ranma let out a bellow of triumph.

_Impossible! How can Kirin of the Seven Lucky Gods School of Martial Arts lose against the likes of her?!_ Kirin thought as he was blown back.

"YEAH!!!!" Ranma yelled.

The last surge of the attack blew the ceiling off of the room; the pale blue and amber sky of sunset shone outside.

Kirin landed hard against the altar.

"Humph. I wasn't gonna let you beat me with that wimpy attack of yours again, pal." Ranma sneered.

Jones stomped up, grabbed Ranma's shoulder, and shoved him back. "You've had your revenge, Miss Saotome. Well done, I hate to admit. You've beaten him in battle and your woman is yours again. Now _I'll_ take what's mine."

Kirin could only whimper quietly as Jones reached down and grabbed him in his claw, hauling him to his feet. Davy Jones was the only person on Earth Kirin of Nekonron truly feared. Kirin knew, from having tried them years ago, that none of his attacks would harm or even faze Jones.

"You have a debt to pay," Jones snarled into his face.

"…" For a bit Kirin was too scared to speak.

"When you lost your scroll over the side of your ship that day seven years ago, I retrieved it, as you asked. Did you really think you could run and hide from me forever? Very clever, turning your ship into an airship, but it did you no good, did it? You stressed how important that scroll was, how vital it was, to your people. I retrieved it. Your soul belongs to me. That was the agreement." Jones growled into Kirin's face.

"But- no- Kirin is getting married today- it is Kirin's fate to marry Akane-" Kirin babbled fearfully.

Jones chuckled cruelly. "Your fate is to be married to my ship."

Meantime, Ranma rushed up to Akane and threw his arms around her briefly. They paid not attention to Jones and Kirin.

"Ranma!" Akane cried. "You came! What took so long?"

Normally, when she snapped like that, Ranma would get angry and snap back. But he had to admit- she deserved an explanation this time.

"Well, we hit a little snag. We had a shipwreck or two crossing the ocean to get here, and the, um, _Flying Dutchman_ picked us up."

"The- _Flying Dutchman_?" Akane breathed. "I thought it was a legend."

"So did we, until it showed up after our second shipwreck. That's where we've been for the pas three weeks. See that guy down there with the tentacles? That's Davy Jones. Of Locker fame. He's very, very real too." said Ranma. "He killed one of Kirin's guys- a girl, actually- on the way up here. Guy really is a heartless bastard. Literally, too, but I'd rather not go into gory details, though."

Akane looked him over. "What's… happened to you?"

"Hm," said Ranma, holding up his hands. "Scales on my arms, legs and hands, barnacles on my face, webs between my fingers- I must look like a sea monster, huh? This is what happens when you join the crew. You start tuning into a fish."

Akane was touching the few barnacles on Ranma's face, next to his left eye.

"But don't worry. If Jones keeps his end of the bargain, I won't look like this for much longer. He's got what he came for, so he'll have to set me free. 'Scuse me." Ranma turned from her to see Jones starting to walk out, dragging a pleading Kirin with him. "Hey! Jones!" Ranma yelled.

Jones turned abruptly.

Ranma strode up to him. "Okay. You got what you came for. You have Kirin. You have no further use for me. Now let me go. Get rid of this Black Spot." Ranma held his hand out. "We had an agreement."

"Ranma! What's going on?" Akane rushed up, her white and gold silk wedding gown flowing behind her.

Jones looked at her, smirking. "Ah. So this fetching lass must be Akane. I understand you're Miss Saotome's intended."

"So you must be Davy Jones," said Akane, more than a little sharply. "I understand you kept Ranma and the others captive for three weeks on your ship."

"Captive? Why, Miss Akane, I rescued her and her friends from a shipwreck. They agreed to join the crew. There was no captivity involved." Jones sneered back.

"I'm sure."

"You're not married yet, right? I mean, you and Kirin didn't-" Ranma stammered.

"Nope. In fact, you walked in at just the right time."

"I did, didn't I?" Jones put in. "It was I who interrupted these unwanted nuptials. Seems to me you owe me a de-"

"_Don't_ even go there." Ranma interrupted.

"And why not?" Jones scowled.

"Well, first of all, under the terms our deal, Akane is off limits. Secondly, if you think _I_ was feisty, you'd hate _her_- she's just the same, plus she's uncute, unsexy, built like a brick, violent as a gorilla-"

Beside Ranma, Akane's face darkened with anger.

"-and you wouldn't want a harridan like her on the crew. She hates men and she'd probably beat _you_ up before you could whip _her_. Plus, this girl can't cook to save her life. Her cooking is to die for, or from, quite literally. Shampoo, Lychee, and I cook food that's at least edible. This girl turns out toxic swill that she dares to _call_ food."

"Hey!" Akane cried, punching Ranma.

"If you say so, Miss Saotome," Jones chuckled mirthlessly. "Methinks you two aren't exactly the best of friends."

"Our fathers arranged this. We had nothing to do with it. Just to set the record straight." Akane said.

"Really? Then why risk your life for an unwanted fiancée, Miss Saotome?" Jones asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Who said she was unwanted? We just don't always agree, that's all," Ranma retorted. "Anyways, our relationship is none of your beeswax, pal. You gonna free me, or not?" He stuck his hand out again.

Jones sighed. "Aye. I don't want a troublemaker like you on my ship any longer."

Ranma gave a groan of disgust as Jones' tentacled hand wrapped around his again. As before, it came away slimy, but the Black Spot vanished when Jones' hand came away.

The scales and barnacles dropped away from Ranma's skin as the spot vanished. The webs between his fingers disappeared. He was free.

Everyone else's had dropped off when Jones entered the castle.

Jones looked at Akane.

"This harridan could drive a saint insane," he told her, gesturing with his thumb at Ranma.

"I know," Akane said flatly.

"HEY!" Ranma yelled.

Jones, gripping Kirin's arm tightly in his claw, began to stride out of the room.

"None of you lot are welcome on my ship. I've had enough. How you plan to return to Japan is your business." Jones spat. "Good riddance, I say."

"Yeah? Well… Same to you, bud!" Ranma yelled after him.

Then Davy Jones and Kirin were gone.

"Man, am I ever glad _that's_ over," Ranma groaned.

"Tell me about it," Ryoga came up. "My hair was turning into seaweed and I had barnacles growing on my skin!" He looked at Akane. "Are you all right, Akane?"

"Yeah. I was treated well. So, how do we get back to Japan?"

"Well, we could take Kirin's airship. God knows _he'll_ never need it again." Mousse said.

"Good idea. We just have to find out where it's moored." said Ranma.

Once they were airborne and flying home, Shampoo looked down.

"Look! Is _Dutchman_!"

Everyone looked down. There it was, sailing back down the Yangtze toward the ocean.

"It is! I'd know that monstrous prow anywhere! Can you see, Akane? It looks like a crocodile's mouth. The sails are all torn and seaweedy, and the hull is crusted with barnacles, and there's a skeleton lashed to the bowsprit. I don't think there's a creepier place on this planet, and I've been everywhere." said Ryoga.

"Why was Jones with you, anyway?" Akane asked.

"Couldn't you tell? Kirin had a debt to him. Ranma told Jones he knew the way to Nekonron. Ranma made a deal with Jones to lead him here in exchange for our freedom. _We_ were free as soon as Jones set foot in Kirin's castle. But Ranma would've been forced to rejoin the crew if Jones hadn't gotten his hands on Kirin. To keep Ranma from escaping, Jones marked him with the Black Spot. If Ranma had escaped the ship before fulfilling his side of the bargain, the Kraken would've gotten him, and all of us would've thrown into Jones' Locker." Ryoga told her.

Akane shuddered, having heard of the sea beast. She looked around at the others. Ranma was at the helm, steering the airship. The others stood out on deck, smiling happily, enjoying the fresh air, and heartily hoping they would never have to go to sea again. In fact, they'd had enough of the ocean to last a lifetime.

"I bet you all feel lucky to have gotten away from Jones, and I think we're _all_ glad this is over. It'll be good to get home." said Akane.

Ranma, at the helm, spoke. "You can say that again. Y'know what, Akane? Don't ever let me complain about life at the dojo again. Ever. Remind that I know there's worse out there- I've seen worse. Been through worse." Ranma said. "No way is the dojo worse than the _Flying Dutchman_. The dojo is insane, but the _Dutchman_ is a nightmare. "

"Sure," said Akane.

"Good. 'Cause putting up with Davy Jones is one thing. Puttin' up with you is another." Ranma muttered.

A cargo crate struck Ranma in the head, thrown from across the deck.

"I heard that, Ranma!" Akane yelled.

The End!

**Okay- the end! Thanks to all who reviewed and all who didn't but read this story, and I hope you liked the ending! I had to guess at the Romaji for Ranma and Kirin's attacks. I tried to end it on a funny note- this is Ranma ½, after all! kittylover1890, over and out!**

**Although, I may do a series of prequel chapters that tell the story of Kirin's deal with Jones, if you're interested. Let me know in your reviews! **


End file.
